


【hozi/豪雨】溢于言表

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -近期一些wvs小梗
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	【hozi/豪雨】溢于言表

**Author's Note:**

> “哪怕是掠过你的指尖，我的心都会恍惚，深沉的夜晚想起你的湛蓝眼眸，我就是在那海中畅游的潜水者。” —《Bungee》

01

李知勋又窝在工作室里没有出门，抱着权顺荣送的大象玩偶在宇宙工厂一整天忙着准备下一张专辑的demo。

伸个懒腰走到窗边拉开一点点窗帘才发现已经傍晚，今天天气很热，傍晚的夕阳也比平时更耀眼，浓烈的玫瑰紫色和橘红色混杂着染满了天空，像是倾倒的调色盘一样。

被丢在沙发上的手机只剩下百分之三十的电量，挑了静音才发现已经堆积了几条短信，扒拉看了看全是权顺荣在说话，明明能一句话说完的偏要分开几段发。

“刚刚去锻炼了。”

“教练说我的肌肉很帅呢，嘿嘿…”

“你工作做完了吗？”

李知勋笑了笑坐在沙发上盘起腿，拉过一个抱枕捂在怀里，这才开始回他的消息，嘴角的笑容一直挂着，甚至越发甜蜜。

“已经做完了。”

刚准备放下手机，锁屏又亮了起来，不用看也知道肯定是那只老虎的秒回信息。李知勋无奈地又解锁了回信息。

“哦耶，OK。”

权顺荣想了半天也不知道用什么借口吧把小猫约出来吃饭，实在是不想他一整天待在工作室里，忽然想到了什么飞快地打着字。

“亲爱的在干嘛？”

李知勋灌了一口快没有气的可乐，吧唧着嘴心想这就是糖水的时候瞟了一眼手机，都还没打开就被预览给吓到。

也不好打消那头自己爱人的兴致，嘟着嘴手指僵在屏幕上老半天也不知道打什么好，只能很老套地回了一句“在想你啦。”。

“哎呀，明明很喜欢。”

权顺荣嘴里嘟嚷着，嘴角不由自主地就翘起来笑开了花，从床上起来结束了小憩，在宽大的背心下套了件卫衣给他发了个信息就出门去了。

“虎浪嘿—！”

“来找你吃饭了宝贝。”

02

“不吃了不吃了…。”

李知勋摸摸吃得有点鼓起来的小肚子，看着权顺荣起身去买单，也赶紧起来慢悠悠地跟在后面走着，一只手扒拉着皱起来的衬衫，另一只手被权顺荣牵起来揣进卫衣兜里，握得紧紧的。  
“走啦宝贝，去散步。”

李知勋半眯着眼睛什么都不想，就跟着权顺荣慢慢地走在夜幕降临的大街上，两只手攥在一起慢慢地变成十指相扣的样子。

—就这样两个人也挺好。

“给你的。”权顺荣从裤兜里掏出一条手链，黄白黑的串珠小小的相间着，可爱又俏皮，“shua哥做的。”

李知勋顺着他的手将链子套在手上，看见那人的袖口里好像也有一条，把袖子挽上去一点看到同样三种颜色的珠子，微妙地做成了不一样的样式。

“被发现了，是情侣款哦！”权顺荣笑着揉了揉李知勋松软的发顶，看着身旁的小人脸微微红起来更是高兴地伸手捏了捏。

“…肯定是你要他做的，是不是…？”李知勋把身子往权顺荣那边靠了靠，看着手腕上微微反光的小珠子控制着溢出来的笑容。

权顺荣没说话，绕到他背后一把搂住李知勋，两只手叠在一起，可爱的珠链子也碰在一起，下巴顺势搁在颈窝上磨着像是在邀功。

“所以你要选五个我，还是五岁的我？”

李知勋被撒娇的小老虎弄得心痒痒，突然想起来最近在网上看到的小情侣问题一百道，把着权顺荣肉肉的手捏着玩。

“五岁的。”

“从小把你惯坏，一辈子只做我的宝贝。”


End file.
